A perfect day
by oceplr
Summary: Une heure peut-elle suffir pour rapprocher deux personnes que tout opposent ? Du Bellarke au moderne.


**_« Vous vous êtes déjà demandé combien de temps ça pouvait prendre de changer de vie ? Combien de temps doit durer une expérience pour qu'elle suffise à nous changer ? Est-ce que notre vie peut changer en un mois, en une semaine ou même en une seule journée ? On est tellement pressé de grandir, de voir le monde, d'avancer dans la vie. Mais quand on est jeune, une heure peut suffir à tout changer »_**

\- Ah vous voilà enfin, bougonna Mr Kane, le cours a commencé il y a 10 bonnes minutes de cela jeune fille, allez vous assoir, m'ordonne-t-il.

Je hoche de la tête et me tourne vers la salle. La place que j'occupe habituellement est occupée par une élève, je décide alors de m'en trouver une autre, j'aperçois à ma gauche Octavia qui me fait signe de venir m'installer à côté d'elle. Elle débarrasse la table sur laquelle elle avait posé ses affaires. Je m'approche en essayant de ne pas gêner le cours.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? Me chuchote cette dernière le sourire aux lèvres, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

\- Plus jamais, je dis bien, plus jamais je vous accompagne à vous foutues soirées étudiantes, lui répondis-je en me tenant la tête entre les mains.

Octavia émet un petit rire que le professeur remarque. Celui-ci nous regarde, les sourcils froncés, se racle légèrement la gorge et dit :

\- Mademoiselle Griffin, déjà que vous arriver en retard à mon cours évitez de vous faire remarquer, pareil pour vous Mademoiselle Blake.

Je me pince les lèvres et hoche la tête timidement.

\- Rebelle la Griffin. Dit une voix grave à quelques rangés derrière moi. Je sais pertinemment de qui cela provient et ne prend même pas la peine de me retourner.

Dans le genre matin merdique, je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire pire. J'ai passé une nuit atroce, j'ai un affreux mal de tête à cause d'hier soir. Ce matin, je me suis réveillée en retard, j'ai du me préparer en vitesse, j'ai loupé mon bus, je n'arrive pas à l'heure en classe, et en plus de ça je me fais remarquer. Quel début de journée parfait !

\- Bon comme je le disais avant que Mademoiselle Griffin n'arrive en retard, nous allons un peu modifier ce cours, aujourd'hui je voudrais que vous vous décriviez les uns les autres avec un seul mot, par exemple, Jasper, dites moi comment vos camarades vous qualifient ?

\- Génial bien sur! Répond ce dernier tout sourire. Octavia et moi ne pouvons nous empêcher de rire.

\- Merci de votre intervention jeune homme. Dans la vie nous pouvons distinguer plusieurs groupes d'individus, comme par exemple, les populaires, les rebelles, les solitaires, les personnes un peu ringardes, et ?

\- Les princesses ? Comme Clarke ? Coupa cette même voix en arrière de moi. Je lève les yeux face à cette remarque en me tournant vers Octavia. Quel crétin !

\- Non, j'aurais plutôt opté pour les sympa. Sans vous offensez Mademoiselle Griffin. Quelqu'un peut me classer Jasper dans l'une des ces catégorie ?

\- Les sympas ? Répond Monty.

\- Très bien, Wells?

\- Les ringards ! S'exclame la classe, je me tourne vers lui, il semble blessé par ce que vient de dire la classe, je lui fais un sourire qui ce veut rassurant.

\- Octavia maintenant ?

\- Les populaires ? Répond une grande partie de la classe.

\- Bellamy ?

\- Les rebelles canons, répondent des filles près de moi, alors que je murmure des « crétins, imbus d'eux même, insupportables, coureurs de jupons» J'allais continuer mon catalogue mais le concerné intervenu.

\- Calmez-vous les filles il y en aura pour tout le monde.

J'imagine le sourire de vainqueur qu'il doit arborer. Ce genre de personnes m'insupporte, il est tellement provocateur, imbu de lui-même, il doit toujours montrer qu'il est le chef du groupe, surtout avec sa petite citation de minable «ici on ferra ce qu'on voudra ». Et je ne parle pas de ses amis, tout aussi insupportable et hautin que lui.

\- Murphy ? demande à nouveau le professeur.

\- Rebelle et solitaire ! Répond la classe.

\- On ne peut pas fusionner deux cases, soit l'un soit l'autre.

\- Rebelle alors.

\- Merci ! Dit ce dernier en ce retournant vers la petite foule.

\- Monty ?

\- Geek ? répond Murphy d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Geek n'est pas dans la liste ! Fait remarquer Mr Kane.

\- Bon et ben on va dire ringard, répond Jasper en rigolant.

\- Va te faire dérivée, c'est toi le ringard. Lui rétorque Monty en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

\- Et vous Clarke ? Un mot ?

Je relève la tête vers le professeur. C'est une question. Je bredouille.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, une solitaire.

\- T'es déclassée Griffin, répond au loin Bellamy. Elle n'a pas d'étiquette, fin si celle d'une princesse, mais vous avez dit qu'elle n'existait pas. Reprend-il en rigolant fièrement avec ses amis.

\- Très bien si vous voulez, mais tout à l'heure vous l'avez qualifiez de rebelle je tiens à vous le faire remarquer, lui répond le professeur en lui souriant. Bon le but de ce cours est de changer l'image que les autres ont de vous. Pour le moment que ça vous plaise ou non, l'image que vous renvoyez à vos camarades, c'est vous, mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Tout cela va changer. Aujourd'hui vous allez pouvoir arracher ses étiquettes qui vous collent à la peau depuis longtemps. Pour certains d'entre vous, vous débarrassez de ces images ne sera que bénéfique, mais pour d'autre cela sera plus difficile. L'important là dedans est que vous, vous sachiez qui vous êtes et que vous sachiez comment vous voulez qu'on vous voit, vous devez être les personnes que vous souhaitez être et non celles que les personnes vous imposent d'être. Vous vous connaissez tous depuis longtemps, c'est bien ça? Demande-t-il.

\- Oui, répond la classe.

\- Dans ce cas, Wells, comment s'appelle la mère de Clarke ?

\- Abby, répond ce dernier sans hésiter.

\- Finn, comment s'appelle le frère de Lexa ?

\- Euh... Aucune idée. Répond ce dernier complètement perdu.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. En coupant la classe en deux à l'aide de ses bras le professeur nous ordonne. Cette partie assis de ce côté notent leur nom sur un morceau de papier et le mettent dans cette trousse, dit-il en tendant sa trousse vidée quelques minutes auparavant. Dépêchez vous un peu !

Quelques minutes s'écoulent le temps de préparer les papiers.

\- Maintenant tous ceux qui sont de l'autre côté, vous allez venir piocher un nom, et la personne que vous avez tiré au sort va passer tout le reste de la journée avec vous, on va bousculer un peu les habitudes. Vous allez tout d'abord passer une heure ensemble puis au bout de cette heure on verra si elle peut vraiment vous changer. Ensuite vous finirez la journée ensemble. Compris ?

Toutes les têtes de la classe font un mouvement de bas en haut, pour marquer leur approbation.

\- Faites passer les papiers. Reprend-il.

Une fois la trousse remplie, les élèves du coté gauche de la salle se lèvent pour aller piocher. Je fais partie de ce groupe. Je m'approche de la trousse, attend mon tour, tire un papier, en priant pour tomber sur quelqu'un de sympathique. Je retourne à ma place.

\- Tout le monde à son petit papier. Murphy, qui est ton camarade ?

\- Wells. Répond ce dernier sur ton froid.

\- Octavia ?

\- Lincoln. Répond l'intéressé en faisant un clin d'œil à son partenaire.

\- Maya ?

\- Jasper, répond cette dernière avec un léger sourire. On peut apercevoir ses joues rougir.

Les élèves disent tour à tour leur binôme. Il reste encore Monty, Raven, et Bellamy. Pitié, ne me faites pas ça. Pas lui non !

\- Clarke à toi de nous dire avec qui tu seras en couple aujourd'hui ?

Pitié, pas lui, je ferais tous, s'il vous plaît. Je sens le stress monter en moi, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, ne me faites pas ça, ne me mettez pas avec ce minable. J'ouvre doucement le papier. Je lis le prénom… Et merde !

\- Bellamy… dis-je complètement las.

\- Chouette, on va bien s'amuser Princesse, en une heure je vais te faire voyager. Je sens son sourire de provocateur me transpercer la peau.

\- La ferme ! Lui répondis-je sans même me retourner.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes en groupe, le principe est le suivant, vous ne vous séparez pas, vous pouvez sortir de la classe mais pas de l'établissement, du moins jusqu'à la fin de cette heure. Un appareil photo vous attend à la sortie, à la fin de votre discussion, chacun prendra une photo de l'autre, le but est de montrer l'image que vous avez de lui. Chaque binôme prend un appareil et c'est parti. Oh, j'allais oublier, à la fin de ce cours vous me direz ce que vous aurez appris sur votre partenaire, vous avez 50 min, à vous de jouer !

La classe se vide peu à peu, j'en reviens pas, je vais devoir me taper Bellamy, et en plus de ça toute la journée, moi qui pensais que ma matinée était merdique, mais là ça va être ma journée.

\- Princesse t'es prête ? Me demande Bellamy sur un ton qui ne me plait guère.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Princesse, ok ? Lui dis-je avec un regard noir.

\- Comme tu veux… me répondit-il en rajoutant un petit « princesse » chuchoté à la fin. Bon on a un truc à faire, autant le commencé maintenant.

\- Plus vite j'en aurais fini avec toi mieux ce sera !

\- Oh, comment, non, mon cœur saigne. Me répond Bellamy en portant sa main à son cœur.

Cette action ne me laisse pas indifférente, je décoche un léger sourire.

\- Bon, on a une liste à suivre apparemment, mais moi je suis plus pour de l'action que de la discussion si tu vois où je veux en venir, dit-il en posant doucement sa main sur mon épaule et en approchant sa tête de la mienne tout en faisant glisser cette main le long de mon bras.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un con Bellamy ! Lui dis-je sur un ton glacial en le repoussant violement.

\- Oh ça va je rigole, t'es une ringarde en faite, un peu comme ton ami Wells… qui se ressemble s'assemble! reprend-il sur un ton moqueur.

\- Tu sais quoi vas te faire voir ! Lui au moins il n'est pas imbu de lui-même, il ne se sent pas supérieur aux autres, il ne rabaisse pas ses camarades, il est simple, il ne couche pas à droite à gauche, pas comme certains ici !

\- Tu me vois comme ça ? me demande ce dernier en croisant les bras.

\- Oui ! Lui répondis-je sèchement.

\- Oh bah toi la petite princesse à trois sous, tu sais ce que tu es ?

Je le regarde en levant un sourcil en sachant qu'il allait me le dire même si je répondais à sa question.

\- Tant qu'on est là à ce dire nos quatre vérités, pour moi t'es une fille pourrie gâtée, t'es née avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche, tu pense que tout t'es du, tu fais des actes et réagis sans réfléchir, tu es l'une des filles les plus coincée que je connaisse…

Il se stoppe net dans sa lancée. Quel crétin ! Je sens mes yeux me piquer, des larmes commencent à naitre, et je sens quelques unes couler le long de mes joues sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Je lis dans le regard de Bellamy du regret, je pense qu'il sait qu'il est allé un peu trop loin dans ses propos. Mais peu m'importe, je ne veux pas avoir affaire à lui, je ne veux pas discuter avec un mec puéril comme lui, et qui se braque dès la première remarque.

Je me retourne et me dirige vers la sortie du bâtiment, je l'entends me dire de m'arrêter, de revenir. Je ne fais pas attention à ses appels, je continue à marcher, jusqu'au moment où je sens mon bras retenu par quelque chose ou plutôt par quelqu'un. Je me retourne pour me libérer de cette emprise.

\- Bon attend, j'ai peut être été un peu fort, mais toi aussi t'y a pas été avec des gants. On a un projet à faire en commun, si tu pars on ne peut pas vraiment le terminer.

J'ignore s'il est sincère ou non, mais Mr Kane nous a interdis de quitter l'établissement avant l'heure. Je reste quelques minutes silencieuse. Je n'ai aucunes envies de rester avec lui, mais pour le projet il le faut.

\- On n'a pas le choix de toute façon. Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il hoche la tête et porte sa main dans ses cheveux, je peux voir son biceps se contracter sous cette action, qu'il est sexy, avec ses petites tâches de rousseurs, qui lui donne un charme fou, et puis ses yeux, des yeux sombres mais transperçant. Clarke ressaisit toi ! Malgré sa belle gueule d'ange il reste insupportable !

\- Bon, sur la liste la première consigne c'est écrit "dites quelque chose de personnel à votre partenaire".

Il y a un long silence, je n'ai aucune envie de lui dévoiler un fait personnel. Face à mon silence, Bellamy décide de prendre la parole.

_PDV de Bellamy : _

\- Comme je vois que tu n'as pas l'air emballé, je vais commencer, je m'arrête quelque secondes, me racle la gorge et reprend. Octavia est ma seule famille et la seule femme de ma vie, la seule, depuis la mort de mon père puis celle de ma mère, je suis responsable d'elle. Tout ce que je fais dans la vie c'est pour elle. En dehors des cours je travaille dans des petits boulots à droite à gauche. J'ai arrêté l'école pour elle, et j'ai aussi reprit pour elle. Tout les ans, avec O, en novembre, on s'allonge sur la pelouse du jardin et on regarde le ciel, ces étoiles, elles brillent de milles feux, il y a toujours une pluie d'étoiles filante ce mois là, j'ignore pourquoi. Peu importe, j'installe une grande couverture sur le sol, on s'allonge et on admire. On admire le ciel, on reste comme ça allongés pendant des heures en attendant de voir une étoile filante, on en attend toujours deux, la première pour notre père, la seconde pour notre mère. On fait chacun un vœu. On espère qu'ils sont bien là où ils sont et qu'ils sont fières de nous. Je peux paraitre con des fois, mais c'est ma vie, je compense ma peine à blesser les autres, à les taquiner jusqu'à épuisement, comme toi, dis-je en souriant. En tout cas je protège ma petite sœur coute que coute, je ferais tout pour elle, c'est la seule femme de ma vie. Voilà à toi.

Clarke est totalement attentive à mes propos, je dirais même qu'elle est absorbée par ce que je lui dévoile. Je remarque un joli sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, qu'elle est sublime quand elle sourit. J'aurai pu lui rajouter d'autres détails mais je reste Bellamy, l'insensible, l'homme au cœur de pierre, coureur de jupon. Le Bellamy qu'elle connait.

\- Je suis désolée pour tes parents, me dit-elle doucement ne sachant trop comment aborder le sujet. J'ignorais que tu pouvais être quelqu'un de sensible au fond. Me dit-elle en rigolant doucement.

Touché !

\- Les apparences sont trompeuses Princesse. Allez à toi, dis moi quelque chose de personnel.

Elle hésite quelques secondes, juste le temps de se mordre gentiment la lèvre inférieur. Elle commence à ouvrir la bouche, puis se ravise, finalement au bout de quelques instants elle se lance.

\- Alors quelque chose de personnel. J'ai une passion dans la vie, quelque chose dont je ne parle à personne. Je ne fais pas confiance aux personnes autour de moi. C'est mon activité secrète, mon exutoire, mon moment à moi, me raconte-elle en se ramenant une mèche derrière l'oreille nerveusement. Ca va te sembler stupide, mais j'adore le dessin. Depuis toujours je dessine, je peins. Ca me permet de me retrouver, de me recentrer quand ça ne vas pas.

\- T'as déjà fait des dessins de moi Princesse ? Lui demandais-je en rigolant.

\- C'est sérieux Bellamy ! me répond cette dernière en me donnant un coup dans le bras. Donc, je reprends, je dessine toute sorte de chose, aussi bien des paysages que des portraits. Et non le tiens ne figure pas dans ma collection.

\- Un jour surement. Ajoutais-je en me reculant, pour éviter de recevoir un autre coup.

\- Je n'ai parlé de cela à personne, je n'ai montré aucune de mes œuvres, c'est mon monde à moi et je veux que personne n'y rentre… C'est peut être stupide pour toi... reprend-t-elle en se pinçant la lèvre.

\- Non, chacun sa passion. Toi c'est les dessins, moi les filles. Moi non plus je n'aime pas quand on vient dans mon monde quand j….

\- N'en dis pas plus ! s'exclame t'elle

Son regard à totalement changé, il est beaucoup plus détendu qu'au début de notre discussion. Son regard noir s'est éclaircit. Ses yeux, ce regard, ce bleu, ils me font craquer. Wow Bell, tu nous fais quoi là ? Je détourne mon regard d'elle et le pose sur la fiche que Mr Kane nous a donné.

\- Bon, ensuite il est écrit : sourions un peu, chacun fait une imitation d'une célébrité ou d'un personnage connu.

\- Waw… elle lève la tête pose sa main sous son menton et semble réfléchir.

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette consigne. Je n'ai aucune personnalité qui me vient en tête.

\- Ah c'est bon, écoutes, Luke ssssh je suis ton père ssssh.

\- Quelle prestation, me félicite Bellamy en m'applaudissant. A moi… Jake, dessines moi comme l'une des tes française, dit ce dernier d'une voix féminine en ce mordant la lèvre et en s'allonge sur le bureau.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

\- Attend j'en ai une autre… Je m'avance doucement vers lui alors qu'il se redresse. Je fais tournoyer un ruban invisible avec ma main droite. Happy Birthday Mr Président, dis-je en chantonnant avec une voix sensuelle.

\- Wow, Clarke ! Me dit-il surpris. Arrêtes, je ne voudrais pas être responsable de ce qui vas se passer. Nous rions quelques minutes, puis reprend. Thriller, Thriller, Thriller, Thriller ! Hurle t-il en commençant à danser tel Mickael Jackson.

Nous éclatons de rire.

\- En plus d'être sensible, tu peux être drôle, lui fais-je remarquer en portant ma main à mes côtes. Bon passe moi la feuille… « Confiez à votre partenaire une de vos peurs ou de vos angoisses ».

\- Tu ne veux pas connaitre toute ma vie si ? S'exclame-t-il un peu agacé des questions.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit.

Il se tourne, cette question est tout de même très intrusive. Nous ne nous supportons pas plus que cela et nous devons nous confiez pour ce stupide projet.

\- Bon, moi ma plus grande peur, c'est de perdre quelqu'un que j'aime, j'ai perdu mes parents, je ne voudrais pas perdre quelqu'un de mon entourage, c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je joue avec les filles, je ne veux pas vivre en me disant que je peux la perdre. Pareil pour O. Comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, c'est ma vie, mon sang, ma famille. Perdre une personne que j'aime, ouais, c'est ça ma pire peur. Et toi ? Me demande t-il en relevant la tête vers moi et en arrêtant de se tordre les doigts dans tout les sens.

\- Ne pas s'attacher à quelqu'un ce n'est pas la meilleur solution tu sais.

\- Peut être, mais j'arrive à vivre comme ça, et ça me va. Peut être que je rencontrerai quelqu'un avec qui j'aurais le courage d'avancer, pour le moment je m'amuse et c'est tout aussi bien. Se défend ce dernier.

\- Moi ma plus grande peur, c'est de vivre sans avoir vécu. Il me regarde troublé. Je m'explique, repris-je. J'ai peur de ne pas vivre assez, j'ai peur de louper des choses, de ne pas connaitre le grand amour, celui qui fais mal mais qui te rend invincible. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir le courage de vivre, de faire des choses folles, de ne pas montrer au monde entier qui je suis. J'ai peur de ne pas être vraiment heureuse au fond de moi.

Je remets une de mes boucles blondes derrière mon oreille, me pince la lèvre puis reprend.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas avoir le courage de faire quelque chose qui pourrait changer toute ma vie.

Face à ma confidence, Bellamy se rapproche doucement de moi, cette fois-ci je ne le repousse pas. Il pose alors une de ses mains sur la mienne. Il me sourit. Son sourire est tellement tendre. Je sens mon pouls s'accéléré. Je frissonne face à se rapprochement. Si quelqu'un m'avait qui que je serais un jour aussi proche de Bellamy je ne l'aurais jamais cru. On a tout les deux, briser notre coquille, pas notre coquille toute entière mais une partie.

\- Clarke, t'as tout pour être heureuse. Me chuchote-t-il.

Je suis face à elle, mon visage est à peine à quelques centimètres du sien. Je pourrais m'avancer ou alors reculer. Merde, Bellamy c'est Clarke, ce n'est pas une vulgaire potiche d'un soir. Je me recule brusquement, je lis dans ses yeux un peu de confusion. Elle baisse les yeux timidement et se pince les lèvres, mon dieu elle me rend folle quand elle fait ce geste. Je brise le silence qui commençait à s'installer.

\- Autre question : comment vous voyez vous dans dix ans ?

\- Bonne question, dit-elle en rigolant, son rire est mélodieux. Déjà j'aurais 29 ans. Je pense que j'aurais fini mes études. J'espère que mes amis seront heureux, que ma mère aura fait une grande découverte dans le monde de la science. J'espère que j'aurais réussit à faire des choses qui me demande du courage, que je serais épanouie. Tout ce que je veux en faite, c'est que le monde autour de moi soit heureux, s'ils sont heureux, je le serais aussi.

\- Dans dix ans, j'aurais 32ans, je serais âgé ! Dis-je. Dans dix ans j'espère être un mec bien, avec pourquoi pas une famille, mais bon je me serais bien amusé avant ! Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. J'espère qu'Octavia sera heureuse, que l'un de nos vœux se sera réalisé.

Clarke est là face à moi, attentive, elle ne me repousse même pas. Elle s'ouvre à moi comme moi je m'ouvre à elle. Je n'ai jamais dis de telle chose à aucune fille, pourtant dieu sait que j'en ai ramené un paquet. Je me sens moi-même plus détendu. Je suis beaucoup moins gêné qu'au début. Clarke n'est pas une personne qui juge, fin avant ce projet peut être un peu, mais c'était compréhensible, mais là je pourrais lui dévoiler toute ma vie, je ne me sentirais pas vulnérable.

\- Aller il nous reste plus qu'un truc à faire avant de se prendre en photo, confiez un secret à votre partenaire. Lui lis-je. Tu veux commencer ? Lui proposais-je.

\- Très bien. Tout à l'heure je t'ai menti, ou du moins je ne t'ai pas tout dis… Elle sort alors de son sac un grand livre, l'ouvre et en sort quelques feuilles. Elle me regarde, elle n'a pas l'ai si gênée. Voilà mes dessins. Elle me les montre tour à tour. Tu m'as demandé si je t'avais déjà dessiné, et bien oui, je l'avoue. Tu es même l'un de mes plus beaux travaux.

Elle me tend une feuille. Je suis ébahit par le portrait, il est parfait, on dirait presqu'une photo. Tous les traits sont là. Je reste bouche bée. Autour de mon visage je peux voir des petits mots doux comme «crétin », « INSUPPORTABLE » et tout un tas d'autres mots d'amours.

\- C'est parfait Clarke, peut être parce que c'est moi, il faut avouer que le modèle de base est très charmant. Mais tu es très talentueuse soit en sûre. Lui dis-je en lui souriant. Je la vois rougir à l'écoute de ma remarque. Elle est tellement belle.

\- A toi, confie-moi un secret jeune rebelle.

Je reste muet, puis j'entame ma confidence.

\- C'est à moi de clore cette activité. Bon tout à l'heure tu me disais que j'étais un sale type qui couchais avec plein de filles, certes, mais elles savent qu'il n'y a rien de concret, y'a une autre fille en plus d'Octavia dans ma vie, même si celle-ci ne le sait pas, j'ai beau me comporter comme le plus grand des con avec elle, cette fille est superbe à mes yeux, et tout ce que je fais, c'est pour lui faire retenir mon intention. Elle est géniale, j'espère qu'elle en a conscience, je ne tenterais rien sans son accord, des fois je peux être lourd, jusqu'à aujourd'hui je crois qu'elle ne pouvait pas me supporter.

Pendant mon discours je la regarde, je la dévore des yeux, ses boucles blondes qui tombent en cascade sur ses épaules, elle dégage tellement de sensualité. Elle sourit timidement à des moments, remet une des ses mèches derrière son oreille, elle me regarde, se mort nerveusement la lèvre inférieur, elle rougit. Alors que je continue à parler, elle s'approche doucement de moi, elle pose alors ses mains sur mon torse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend de moi. Elle remonte peu à peu celles-ci. Elle me dévore elle aussi des yeux. Elle s'humidifie légèrement les lèvres. Elle est si proche de moi. Elle baisse ses yeux sur mes lèvres, puis les remonte vers mes yeux. Je sens l'adrénaline monter en moi. Elle pose alors un de ses doigts sur mes lèvres tandis que ses mains s'emmêlent dans mes cheveux et caressent mon cou. Mes mains font de même avec son corps. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules, dégage quelques boucles. Elle est merveilleuse. Je reprends ma confidence.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant je ne lui ai jamais dis, je n'ai jamais posé de cette manière ma peau sur elle, je la veux, mais je n'ai pas le courage de lui le dire. A l'origine je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime la confidence mais je crois qu'elle m'a changé.

Elle repose alors son index sur mes lèvres bouillantes. Et me murmure :

\- Si tu n'as pas le courage de faire quelque chose, alors fais le sans courage.

Nos corps sont si proches, je peux sentir le souffle se mêler au mien. J'inspire son odeur, elle sent les fleurs du printemps mêlées à de la fraîcheur. J'augmente mon étreinte sur elle. Elle posse sa tête sur mon torse. Je n'ai aucune envie de briser ce moment, je la veux dans mes bras pour l'éternité.

\- Cette fille c'est toi Clarke. Dis-je dans un murmure.

Ma tête est collée sur son torse, je peux entendre les battements de son cœur. Je me sens si bien contre lui. Je voudrais rester dans cette position pour le restant de ma vie. Je crois que je touche un bout du bonheur, mais comme tout, ce n'est qu'éphémère. Je profite de lui, de son emprise sur moi, je sens ses muscles à travers son tee-shirt. Je ferme les yeux. Faites que ce moment dure pour toujours.

\- Briiiiiing !

Non, s'il vous plaît vous ne pouvez pas me l'enlever, laissez le moi. La sonnerie indique que l'heure est terminée. Nous devons nous rendre dans notre classe. Je ne veux pas me détacher de lui. Nous restons ainsi encore quelques instants. Au bout d'un moment, Bellamy se décolle de moi. Prend mon sac et en sort mon livre de dessin, je ne comprends pas.

\- On a oublié la photo Princesse. Tiens prend tes dessins, ses crayons, montres au monde entier que tu es une artiste !

Je souris, prend mes dessins et les expose fièrement.

\- A ton tour Bellamy.

Il se place debout devant moi, me tire vers lui, me place entre ses deux bras.

\- Prend nous en photo, je suis peut être un rebelle mais je reste un homme, avec un cœur et des sentiments.

J'actionne le bouton pour graver à jamais ce moment.

\- Parfais, vous voilà tous, que pouvez vous nous dire sur votre camarade ?

Les duos échangent tour à tour leurs impressions. Certains sont devenus de très bon ami, comme Murphy et Wells, qui l'eut cru une heure plus tôt.

\- A vous Clarke.

\- _Aujourd'hui j'ai appris un tas de choses sur Bellamy, il a beau avoir des airs de rebelle, il reste un homme très sensible avec beaucoup de valeurs, c'est un homme qui veut protéger son entourage et cela à l'importe quel prix. Et je l'admire pour cela. Il y a une heure jamais je n'aurais cru découvrir un garçon aussi charmant._

\- A vous Bellamy.

\- _Aujourd'hui j'ai découvert une fille extraordinaire, je le savais déjà mais elle me l'a confirmé, c'est une femme avec beaucoup de talent mais qui le cache par pudeur. J'ai découvert qu'elle me ressemblait beaucoup. Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. Elle a énormément de courage. Mais sachez tous je continuerais à dire que c'est une princesse !_

Nous nous regardons mutuellement, un sourire énorme aux lèvres, il s'approche de moi, je m'approche à mon tour, il me prend dans ses bras et me dit dans un murmure.

\- Tu comptes rester là ou venir finir cette journée avec moi ?

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, approche ma bouche de sa joue, je ferme les yeux et l'embrasse tendrement du bout des lèvres. Ses joues sont légèrement chaudes. Je m'écarte de lui, lui prend la main et lui chuchote.

\- On a toute la vie devant nous, mais on peut commencer dès maintenant !

Quelle journée parfaite !

* * *

**Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Cette petite fanfic n'aura qu'un chapitre, peut être deux si cela vous plait. Je me suis inspirée d'un des épisode de One Tree Hill pour écrire. Donc il s'agit des 100, dans le monde moderne comme vous avez pu le constater en lisant. J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu, j'ai des idées de suite, donc n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis si je dois continuer ou non, vos commentaires peuvent me permettre de m'améliorer. Si ça ne vous a pas plu vous pouvez également me le dire, aha. Voilà je vous laisse et vous embrasse fort. Bisouus !**

**\- Océane.**


End file.
